


Odalisque

by snfan75



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow redemption, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Good Brock Rumlow, HYDRA Trash Party, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Recovery, Team as Family, Torture, Unethical Medicine, questionable medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfan75/pseuds/snfan75
Summary: On a routine mission, Captain America was captured by Hydra.  Steve Rogers will never be the same.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AU Post Avengers, elements of Winter Soldier: Rumlow escaped and did not sustain burns, Pierce did not die and Hydra is still a threat.
> 
> Warning: this fic is dark
> 
> I appreciate feedback. :-)

Steve Rogers groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.  As he tried to sit up, the fog quickly cleared as he realized he was fully restrained.  He tried with all his strength to break his bonds to no avail.  With a limited ability to move his head, he also was cuffed to a vertical table like structure by his arms and ankles.  Vibranium, he deduced as the metal cut into his limbs.  He steadied his breath as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

 

“Captain Rogers.”  A smug familiar voice echoed in the room. 

 

Steve kept his tone steady.  “Thought you died at the Triskelion, Pierce.” 

 

Alexander smirked as he stepped into view.  “When you have been around along as long as I have, one has a few tricks to stave off death.”

 

“Good for you.”  Steve spat out.  He kept himself calm as Pierce perused his naked body.

 

“I am pleased you are predictable.  I’ve been setting little traps for months to capture you.  It was almost too easy.”  He added with a glint in his eye.  “I am fortunate that you were alone.”

 

“My team will find me.”  Steve said with confidence as he looked away.

 

“No, they won’t.”  He replied, his tone cold.

 

“I’m not going to talk.  I’m sure you know that.”

 

“Who says I need you to talk?”  Pierce paused.  “No, Captain, I just want you to suffer.  You have been a thorn in Hydra’s side for too long.  You’ve ruined our plans over and over again.”

 

“The good guys will always win.”  Steve answered and wasn’t surprised to feel the sting on his face when Pierce backhanded him.

 

Pierce laughed as he watched the Super Soldier struggle to no avail.  “It won’t budge, Captain.”  He started to walk away.  “I look forward to what is in store.” 

 

*

 

Steve was not sure how long he was in the chilly, damp chamber.  They kept him restrained to the bed.  He often lay in his own excrement.  The only people coming in and out of the room were workers whose function was to clean him.  After some time he was moved to a hospital like room.  Since he had gone a while with no sustenance, he was hooked up to IV’s and a tube placed down his nose and he received nutrients in this way.  They placed a catheter in his penis to deal with his urine and a gag in his mouth to prevent the colorful words the Captain had for the mindless Hydra drones servicing him. 

 

Steve tried not to panic but it was increasingly obvious his team did not know his location.  He had been on a mission with Sam and Bucky to weed out Hydra bases.  He split from his two friends hoping to cover more ground.  They were to rendezvous at a certain check point but clearly Steve had been captured.  He did not know how long he had been away.  There was no window in his prison and the light never dimmed.  He tried to take catnaps here and there but he was exhausted and malnourished at this point.  The IV and the nasal tube kept him hydrated and provided some nutrients but not enough to sustain his enhanced frame.  He could tell he was losing muscle mass. 

 

His current state allowed them to manipulate him in certain positions and he was barely able to fight. 

 

Currently, he was laying on the gurney and realized he was being moved to another room.  When he arrived, a few men unstrapped him and dragged him over to a bench.  They placed him in a way that his chest lay over the bench and he was strapped ass up.  His heart pounded and only muffled sounds were emitted behind his gag.  He felt someone take his flaccid cock in hand and a tube was placed over it.  He jumped when a cool substance was poured over his behind.  He tried to struggle but he could not.  The bonds used were made of impenetrable material for him.

 

He groaned in pain when he felt a finger insert inside his rectum.  He couldn’t help the tear that traveled down his face at the violation he was enduring.  Suddenly, without warning, he heard a machine turn on and a large, wide object jettisoned into his tight ass.  He screamed at the intrusion.   He felt his tissues tear as the object rhythmically thrust in and out as wetness dribbled from behind him.  As he winced in pain at the relentless movement, he started to feel a tingle as the dildo hit his prostate over and over again.  His cock started to harden to his absolute horror.  After a few more moments, he arched hard as his orgasm exploded from him into the tube.  He had to watch as the tube attached to him filled with his release and it was removed by a faceless Hydra goon.  Tears began pouring from Steve’s eyes as the machine kept hitting inside again and again.  He was overly sensitive and they did not turn it off.  He was not sure how long the torture lasted but they were able to wring out ten samples of his semen over several hours before he lost consciousness.

 

As the last sample was placed in cryo, Pierce stood supervising the delicate handling of the Captain’s DNA.  He smiled as he turned to his colleague. 

 

TBC…


	2. Back to Myself

Steve knew today was something new because the workers removed his feeding tube from his nose.  He still lay on the gurney but they wheeled him into a different room.  This was not the area where he was violated by the machines.  There was more advanced equipment in this space. A doctor wiped off the port to his IV and injected a medication.  Soon, he felt woozy and sleepy as his vision blurred and his mouth salivated.  He barely registered that the straps of his confines were removed and he was dragged over to another stretcher.  If he was more aware, he would realize that the apparatus he was in was similar to Dr Erskine’s.  All he could do was drool as they secured him.  He arched in pain when six large vials attached to his major muscles.  The Hydra scientists ensured all the vials were attached to the collection vessel.

 

The extraction of his serum and his DNA from the semen would likely ensure the ability for Hydra to replicate the formula.  The set up was genius.  They would remove the blood and run it through a machine that would extract the serum.  His blood would flow back to him.  After several cycles the procedure would be complete.  Pierce did not want the Captain dead.  No, he had further use for him.

 

Pierce nodded at the head scientist and stepped off the platform and took his place among his followers.  “Begin.”

 

A scientist checked the cables were in place and placed a bite block in Steve’s mouth.  He began to slur “What’s goin…” before he was cut off and one could only hear muffled sound.  The large tube closed around Steve, through the haze of the drug, knew he was in danger.  He began to pant heavily as sweat poured from him.

 

The final sequence was entered into the computer and suddenly Steve’s horrified screams of pain were heard throughout the lower part of the underground complex.

 

Steve could feel his insides rearrange and the feeling of bones cracking and changing.  He felt his blood rush from him and back and it was the worse pain he had ever encountered.  Project Rebirth could not match this.  He luckily lost consciousness.

 

*

 

Steve did know how long he was out, but when he opened his eyes, he was in a more comfortable bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets.  His body ached terribly.  It took some time for him to realize he was not restrained.  He struggled awhile to sit upright.  It was the most voluntary movement he had been allowed since he was kidnapped.  Summoning all his might, he rolled off the bed.  His legs could not support his weight so he crashed to the floor.  It was then he lifted his arms and gazed at his bony hands.  He gasped as he forced himself to stand.  He gazed down and cried out as he saw his bony chest and limbs.  He looked up and saw a mirror but could not muster the energy to walk to it.  He fell back to the ground and crawled towards his reflection.  His eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at his pre serum self.  Somehow Hydra returned him to the 5 ft 4, 90 lbs weakling.  He couldn’t help the tears that fell at the shock of his transformation.  He leaned against the glass as he tried to catch his breath.  He heard the door start to open and he quickly tried to dry his face.  He attempted to push himself up to face his foe but he could not.  Alexander Pierce strolled in and closed the door.  He sat down on Steve’s bed and looked down and smiled. 

 

“I hope you can appreciate the improvement of your accommodations.”  He smugly said.

 

“What did you do to me?”  Steve replied, venom apparent in his voice.  His face reddened when Pierce laughed in response.

 

“I simply restored you to your former glory.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“The how is not important, Captain.”

 

Steve finally mustered the energy to stand and he walked toward him, unashamed of his nakedness at this point.   “Reverse it.”

 

Alexander stood gazed at Steve.  “You are a spitfire.  I’ll give you that.”  He grabbed Steve by the arms threw him on the bed.  The former super soldier landed with a grunt. “I don’t think you are in a position to demand anything, Steve.  But it’s funny that you think you are.”

 

Steve glared at Pierce.  “My friends will find me.”

 

“No. They won’t.”  He replied with finality.

 

Something in his tone, made Steve’s stomach drop.  If Bucky, Sam and the others had not located him yet, would they ever?  “How long have I been here?”

 

“Time doesn’t matter anymore.  You belong to Hydra now.”

 

“What are you going to do with me?”

 

“You’ll see.”  He smiled.  “In the meantime, you should appreciate that I do not have you restrained.  And since I am generous, you will start to receive real food.  If you refuse, there will be consequences.  Do you understand?”

 

When Steve did not answer and turned his head away, Pierce hauled him up and shook him.  “Am I understood?”  He slapped Steve across the face and threw his small body back down.  “You don’t want to test me, boy.”  Steve’s nostrils flared and still he refused to acknowledge him.  Pierce chuckled.  “I’ll give you this little victory, just once.  But you’ll soon regret any insolence.”  Pierce smirked as he exited the room.

 

*

 

There was a small window in his new prison but was too high for him to peer out of.  At least he was able to track days now.  He lay on his bed, aching from the beatings he had received for refusing the food his captors had provided.  He knew he should give in at this point, but Bucky always said he was too stubborn for his own good.

 

He dared them to kill him, but the workers never said anything to him.  They would enter with food, change his linens and clean around the small toilet provided.  The only sounds Steve heard were his own voice.  He ceased talking to himself because he honestly did not have the energy left.  He resigned to starve to death. He startled only a bit when his door opened and Pierce entered.

 

“So, Steven, not cooperating as of yet?”

 

Steve did not answer for a time.  “I could do this all day.”  His words slowed by his sluggishness.

 

Pierce’s eyes bore into him.  “Well, this is what will happen.  Do you know how easily we got to you?  I think it’s time to revisit Sergeant Barnes.  We still have the ability to control him if we got close enough to trigger him.”  Steve tensed.  “He was our best Asset and you ruined that for us.”

 

“Don’t.”  Steve whispered as his eyes watered.

 

Pierce leaned over him and stroked his hair.  “Well if you are a good boy, I won’t do that.  It’s you we were after: the original super soldier.”  Steve tried to move back from Pierce’s hand.  His heart sped up, not knowing what to think.  “Now, none of that.  I’ve been a generous host.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh bitterly.  “I guess I forgot to thank you.”

 

“You should.  I left you just enough serum to not have all those pesky medical problems you had before.”  Steve ignored him and closed his eyes.  “When the next tray arrives, you will finish all the contents or we will pay a visit to Barnes.  Or perhaps, Airman Wilson.  He might be an easier target.”

 

“Stop!”  Steve breathed heavily as he tried to reign in his emotions.

 

“They are safe as long as you comply.”  He smiled, turned and left the room.

 

Steve throughout his captivity had managed to keep his composure but the helplessness he felt at the moment…he finally allowed himself to cry.  He missed his friends…he missed his body…the stress of the unknown was almost too much to bear.  He was useless in this body.  He could not overpower the Hydra goons guarding him.  He wasn’t delusional.  He hoped for death but knew it would not come anytime soon.

 

A few hours later, a worker came in with a tray.  Beside the food, lay two pills.  The man carrying the food placed it down in front of Steve.  The former super soldier expected it to be no better than gruel; but he saw some soup, crackers and juice.  The smell of it was divine and as the worker stood above him, he realized he would not budge until Steve ate.  His hand shook as he slowly lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth.  He ate cautiously.  He had no real food for a long time.  Steve was worried that the food was drugged but necessity overrode that concern.  It was delicious. 

 

After he finished the meal, he took the pills in his hand and swallowed them with juice.  He feared what would happen when they took effect but the goon didn’t move until he had completed that task.  He motioned him to open his mouth to check that he had truly swallowed them and then he picked up the tray and left.  His belly cramped slightly but it felt full for the first time in however long.

 

Steve lay down on his bed and curled up underneath the covers.  They had not given him clothes so he always felt a chill in the air.  Tears poured down his face as he thought of Bucky and Sam.  He missed them so much and he wondered how they were handling the search for him.  He knew those two and the team would never give up. 

 

He yearned to see Tony as well.  It was ironic how they did not get along during the Chitauri invasion.  After the battle, Tony took pity on Steve and asked him to move into the Tower.  From then on they forged a close relationship.  When Tony found out Steve was only twenty three, he started calling him kid and eventually Steve referred to Tony as Dad.  It was a joke at first but eventually it rang true.  Iron Man respected him in the field, but outside of it, the team teased Tony that he treated Steve like his son.  Perhaps, it was the ties to Howard, but Tony was incredibly protective of Steve.

 

With a full belly and wrapped in his blanket, Steve drifted asleep thinking about his Avenger family.

 

*

 

TBC…


	3. Transformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Steve's situation worsens in this chapter. Rape and non consensual surgery ahead.

With two months of regular meals, Steve returned to feeling well. Since he obeyed the rules, he had not been beaten in some time.  He did begin to notice some changes in his body.  His normally flat chest, almost concave in appearance, started jutting out.  His nipples seemed sensitive and growing in size.  His testicles looked smaller and not that he was aroused much during his captivity, but his usual ‘morning wood’ had disappeared all together.  His hips appeared wider.  His mood was more labile, but he attributed that to his situation.

 

Pierce entered his room with a confident smile.  Steve could have sworn he looked younger than he did on his last visit.  Maybe he was just seeing things.  He sat down on the bed and faced Steve who looked down and did not acknowledge him.  “My people report you have been a good boy.”  He waited for Steve to answer and when he did not he grabbed Steve’s hair, that now reached below his ears.  The Avenger winced in pain.

 

“Yes!”  He answered and had to steady himself when Pierce released him.  His eyes watered as he tried not to be emotional in front of the head of Hydra but it was hard.  “What are you doing to me?”

 

“Feeding you regularly.  I’m sure you’ve eaten better here than growing up in the slums of Brooklyn.”  He caressed Steve’s hair. 

 

The younger man leaned back to escape the touch.  “You’re drugging me.  Why?”

 

“Perhaps it’s your imagination.  I can imagine you get bored in here.”

 

Steve stood up angrily.  “I’m not imaging anything!  Look at me!”  He gestured down to his chest.  He whimpered when Pierce raised his hand and fondled one of his nipples.  “Don’t touch me!”  He said as he stepped back and crossed his arms over himself in a move of protection.  

 

Pierce stood.  “Continue to be a good boy and maybe we can change rooms or give you some activities.  You enjoy drawing, yes?”  His 6 ft frame towered over Steve. 

 

Steve couldn’t help it as his lip trembled.  “Let me go.  You got what you wanted.”

 

Pierce placed his hand on Steve’s face and wiped the tear the younger man did not know escaped.  “Be good.”  With those words, he once again left Steve alone.

 

The super soldier could not help but cry as he lay down.  He tried dreaming of the Tower, of his friends; but instead, images of serpents permeated his consciousness.

 

*

 

Steve sat on the bed drawing with charcoal.  Pierce did not give him pencils or anything similar that could be used as a weapon.  He drew for hours to try to escape the hell that he was living.  Steve had resigned himself that the Avengers would never locate him.  He tried not to be bitter.  He knows they would spend the rest of eternity looking for him. 

 

The mirror in the room had been removed when Steve shattered it with his fists.  He was angered that against his will, his body was changing and there was nothing he could to do stop it.  He did not want to see his reflection: to gaze at his breast tissue or his wider hips or the fact that his penis was useless. 

 

A worker entered with his tray and medicine.  Once he figured out the effects of the medication, he tried to rebel but to no avail.  Today though, they made him take his pills first.  Steve should have known something was different because the colors were not the usual.  Before he had a chance to eat, he became drowsy.  He lay down on the bed to nap, so he did not register the worker picking up his tiny body and moving it to a gurney.

 

They covered him in a blanket as they wheeled him to an elevator.  His destination was an operating room in the Hydra base.

 

Pierce stood watching behind glass and shared a drink with his underlings.  He smiled as the anesthesiologist placed a mask over Steve’s mouth and then started an IV.  He waited for the first cut to be made before excusing himself.  He did not feel the need to watch the entire procedure; it was to be an incredibly long process.  In the outside world, the surgeries would be in stages.  But, Pierce was inpatient.  He wanted them completed all at once.  The small amount of serum left in him would perhaps help him through the process.  Back in the pre serum state, the Captain had some feminine qualities so he did not require as much work as others.   He eagerly anticipated the end results.

 

*

 

Steve regained consciousness and heard the steady beeping of machines.  The first thing he registered was that he was in an inordinate amount of pain.  He could feel bandages on his face and lower.  He was so confused.  His crusty eyes blinked open and he moaned.

 

A woman stood over him.  “Well, welcome back.  It’s good to be awake.  You made it through surgery just fine.”

 

Steve attempted to speak but it was garbled.

 

“Are you in pain?”  The nurse asked.

 

He nodded his head as a tear rolled down his face.

 

“We’ll take care of that.  Secretary Pierce wanted me to keep you comfortable.  He is happy you did well with your surgery.”  She replied as she injected some medicine into his IV. 

 

Steve drifted asleep as the medicine took effect.

 

*

 

When he woke the next time, his mind was clearer.  He was not sure how much time had passed.  He reached up to remove the bandage from his face.

 

The nurse gently grabbed his hand.  “No.  No. Those aren’t ready to be removed yet.  Be patient, sweetheart.”

 

*

 

Steve was in the hospital room for a few days before he was allowed to step out of bed.  The pain was more manageable but still kept him in a haze.  He didn’t understand why he needed surgery and the bandages had not been removed yet.  The nurse helped him up and he started walking around.  She said it was important to prevent formation of blood clots or something.  Now that he was upright, Steve realized how different he felt.  There was a mirror in the room and when he stood in front of it, he saw the bandages on his nose, neck, chest and groin area.  He palpated his groin area and felt a flat space and his chest curved out.  Steve screamed as he ripped off his bandages before the nurse could stop him.  What did they do to him!?!?!

 

He fell to the ground hysterical.  Even his voice had changed.  Steve was in disbelief…shock…horror.  After he stopped sobbing, he just sat catatonic on the floor: the atrocities committed against him…he finally reached his breaking point.  He did not acknowledge Pierce coming into the room as some of the members of STRIKE lifted him up and placed him back on the bed.  Silent tears dripped from his eyes but he was not aware of his surroundings or the conversation that occurred around him.  Steve had checked out.

 

*

 

It took days for him to become aware of his surroundings again.  When he did, he thought that it was just nightmare, until he looked down and felt the altered areas, now free of bandages. 

 

The nurse stood above him.  “Okay, sweetheart, today we have to start something that is essential.”  She lifted Steve’s legs and removed the packing inside.  “You will need to dilate your vagina several times a day.  I’ll help you at first then you will take over and there is a kit that you will have when you leave.  No worries.  You’ll get used to it.”  She placed lube on the tube and inserted it inside.  Steve grimaced at the stretch.  “There’s a chart that will tell you how long and each size.  It will just be incorporated into your day from now on.” 

 

Steve registered her words but still disassociated himself from the situation.  

 

*

 

Eight weeks later, Steve stood in his hospital room in front of the mirror.  He was freshly showered and wearing hospital scrubs, a rare luxury to have clothes since his capture.  He stared at his face.  Despite the mild bruising that was still apparent, he noted the changes to his cheekbones and they altered his nose for a more feminine look.  They shaved his Adam’s apple.  He definitely had breasts as his top had to accommodate the curvature.  The first time he had to urinate, beside it being painful, the ache he felt from his missing penis caused him to cry for hours.  He had not seen Pierce since his surgery. Perhaps this was their end game and now he would go home.

 

The door to the room opened and Pierce walked in.  He walked over to Steve and placed his hands at his shoulders.  As they looked at each other, Steve noticed that the age lines that were so apparent on Pierce before were disappearing making the man look twenty plus years younger than before.

 

“I am happy to hear the surgery was a success.”

 

Steve spit in his face as he tried to step out of his grip to no avail.  Pierce was stronger than he used to be. 

 

“Why would you do this?”  Steve asked in the higher pitched voice.  He just wanted to know an explanation.

 

“Because I could.”  He smirked.  “Hydra has a long history of groundbreaking, progressive medical experiments.  You were one with Erskine.  How is this any different?”  He grunted when he felt Steve kick him near his groin.  He laughed at the bravado of the former super soldier.  He liked that he still had a fire inside of him.  “You have been under some stress, so I’ll let that one slide.”  He added as the door opened and a worker with a wheelchair came in.  He stopped in front of Steve and the expectation was for him to sit.

 

“Are you letting me go?”  Steve asked before sitting down.  Pierce smiled as they all left the room.

 

*

 

They were taken to a set of luxurious rooms that shockingly were still in the compound.  Steve stood in the middle of a richly decorated bedroom.  His heart pounded waiting for Pierce to return.  The windows allowed a view but they were too high to escape from. 

 

Pierce’s voice broke the silence of the room.  “Nurse Maggie will visit once a day to supervise your dilation to ensure you are following your post op care.”  He said as he spoke to Steve’s back.  He lay his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t touch me, Pierce.”  Steve warned.

 

“And what are you going to do little girl?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“That’s what I made you to be.”

 

“WHY????”  Steve just wanted to understand.

 

“I took your serum and when you turned back, I thought what a shame you weren’t a girl.  Three holes are better than two.  You were such a slip of a thing, but you looked wrong. So I set out to have some fun.  See what my wonderful team of doctors could do.”

 

“You are a bastard!”  Steve slapped Pierce’s face as he stood back in disbelief.  With surprising strength, Pierce grabbed Steve and picked him up and took him over to the bed and threw him down.  While he had done it before, he seemed so much stronger.  Steve realized then that Pierce with his younger appearance and increased strength, had somehow found a way to tap into the serum.  Steve scooted back in the bed away from Pierce.  He had a feral look in his eyes.  He grabbed the scrubs and ripped them off his body.  He dragged him back to the middle of the bed.

 

“NO.  Please…Leave me alone!”  Steve begged as Pierce undressed.  In all the time of his captivity, he knew this was a possibility but he been there so long, he hoped this would not be added on to the horrors he had to endure.

 

“You belong to me.  You will serve me.  You will be my little whore, Stella.  Hydra’s whore.”  He opened Steve’s legs to reveal his newly constructed bare vagina. 

 

“No!!!”  Steve struggled.  “God…please don’t…”  Steve begged as Pierce thrust his rock hard cock inside him.  Steve screamed and arched in pain as he felt like he was ripped apart.  He closed his eyes so he could not have to see the man above him taking his virginity.  Tears poured from him as Pierce pushed in and out.

 

“So tight…feels so good…”   With a final push he arched and came inside of Steve.  He collapsed on top of his victim as his breathing slowed down.  Steve couldn’t catch his breath and started to push against Alexander and finally he rolled off of him. 

 

Steve turned to the side as he clutched his abdomen and sobbed quietly.  The pain in his groin from the stretch left him throbbing.  Pierce’s cum poured from the opening leaving Steve feeling disgusting and tainted. 

 

The team had always been protective of Steve’s virtue.  Tony joked whoever Steve lost it to, he had to vet personally to make sure the person was good enough for their Steve.  The fact that Pierce violated him after everything else that he did was too much for Steve to handle. 

 

Pierce stood and walked to the kitchen area.  He grabbed a glass of milk and in his naked glory, drank his beverage.  He returned to the bed where Steve had not moved.  He dimmed the light and climbed into bed.  He gathered a boneless Steve to him and gently wiped his tears.  “You need to accept that you belong to me.  You are not Steve anymore.  You are Stella.  You see how hard I came in your beautiful pussy, sweetheart?”  Steve closed his eyes again as he sobbed.  “Be a good girl for me and things will be better.  You’ll see.”  He leaned down and kissed his lips placed his arms around the petite girl and drifted to sleep.

 

*

 

The next morning, Steve woke when he heard the clinking of glasses.  He couldn’t feign sleep, so he rose from the bed was going to walk to the bathroom.  Pierce stopped him. 

 

“You will ask for permission to use the facilities.”

 

Steve gasped as he tried to control his emotions.  “I need to urinate.”  He said as he stepped forward.  He winced when Alexander grabbed his thin arm hard.  “Ask nicely, little girl.”

 

Steve couldn’t help the tear escape as his lips trembled.  “May I please use the bathroom?”  He sniffed.

 

“Yes, you may.”  He released him roughly causing Steve to stumble.  After he righted himself, Steve walked to the bathroom.  Sitting down to urinate still felt foreign to him.  He winced as the urine he released stung.  His vaginal opening felt raw after Pierce raped him the night before.  After washing up, he had no choice but to go to the kitchen area where Pierce was.

 

“There she is.”  Pierce said as he tied his robe.  He walked up to Steve and took him in his arms and kissed him.  He didn’t respond as he forced his tongue inside his mouth.  “How are you feeling Stella?”

 

He dared to push the boundaries.  “My name is Steve.”  He should have expected the slap across the face but it still hurt.  In his old body, it would not have even registered.  He grasped his cheek as he glared at Pierce. 

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Stella.  I still haven’t ruled out paying your friends a visit if you disobey.”

 

“Don’t…you promised.”  Steve implored him.

 

“Until you accept your destiny, never say never.  What is your name?”

 

“…”

 

He grabbed his arm hard as he shook him.  “What. Is. Your. Name?”

 

He looked down and in a small voice, he responded as another tear rolled down his face, “Stella.”

 

TBC…

 


	4. Coming Into the Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's abuse continues. Brock Rumlow returns to Hydra headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time jump starting in this chapter. Assume that during this time, Pierce has continued to abuse Steve and forced him to accept his new identity. From this point in the story on, Steve will be referred to as a she. 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos. It is a rough story for poor Steve...please stick with it. He will be rescued one day! (just not yet)
> 
> WARNING: continued NON-CON, strong and sexist language, suicidal thoughts

_Six Months Later_

 

“Hi sweetheart.”  Pierce said as he returned to his rooms.  Steve walked out of the bathroom having completed her dilation for the evening.  She looked at the now forty-something appearing Pierce but said nothing; she rarely spoke anymore.  He didn’t seem to mind.  He was happy with her progress.  She didn’t fight him anymore.

 

He embraced her and tilted her chin up and kissed her.  He loved how small she was, all 90 lbs of her.  He led her over to a chair and sat down.  He had her straddle him and he rested his hands around her.  “I need to go away for a bit.”  Steve looked confused.

 

“Am I going too?”  Her small barely used voice asked, fear apparent in her voice.  Pierce and Steve had left the compound twice in her captivity.  She would only exchange one prison for another.  She never went outside.  She was always relegated to his private rooms when they left.

 

“No, honey.  Not this time.  I wish I could take you but I can’t.”  He stroked her face.  “Be a good girl for me while I am gone.  Don’t forget your dilation schedule and your pills.  Maggie will be around to remind you.”  He smiled at his girl.  “And you can still have your trips to the library, okay?”  Pierce had allowed a little freedom throughout the complex, always accompanied of course.  “STRIKE will be around to keep you safe, okay?”

 

Steve hesitated to answer.  She hated the way the STRIKE members looked at her.  “Y-Yes.”  She answered tentatively. 

 

“They’ll let me know if you misbehave, honey.  You don’t want to be punished when I return, do you?”

 

“No.  I’ll be good.”  Steve promised.

 

“I know you will be, sweetheart.”  Pierce smiled as he removed her from his lap.  He picked her up and walked them to the bed.  He towered over her as he slipped her dress off.  He removed his clothes and lay her down.  He crawled towards her and lowered his mouth onto her vagina.  Steve gasped as he sucked on her clit.  She stifled a moan as he continued to attack her core.  She remembered a time when she flinched when he used to touch her.  He was cruel in the beginning, fucking her hard, hitting her, punishing her.  After a time, if she let him violate her and didn’t fight him, he did those things less.  She needed to survive.  She would just lay there and take it.

 

She pushed all that out of her mind as she tingled and felt her orgasm approaching.  “Ah….ah….AHHHHH!”  She arched and came.  Alexander sat up, a smug look on his face.  He stroked his cock and lifted her legs up and thrust hard inside her causing her to cry out.  No matter how much she dilates, his cock always stretches and causes pain.  But Pierce did not worry about that.  He rutted inside her until he came hard.  He pulled out and flopped down by Steve and gathered her in his arms.  “My princess…”  He said quietly as he fell asleep.  Steve lay awake for hours, hating the way he trapped her in his arms; silent tears running down her face.

 

*

 

Pierce left the next day.  Steve overheard that he may be gone at least one month.  She felt great relief but did not show it outwardly.  For the first few days, she read and walked around the areas of the compound where she was allowed.  She kept up with her dilation schedule.  She took the pills that maintained her female characteristics.  Maggie had been a small source of support for her.  They didn’t talk much, but she always seemed concerned about Steve’s well being. 

 

One day, on the way back from the library, the guard led her to a part of the compound she had never been to.  He took her to a moderately sized room with a large bed.  Her eyes widened as the guard told her to sit.  She nearly asked him what was going on but she was too scared.  Asking questions out of turn caused Pierce to punish her.  At times, he whipped her or simply slapped her; she learned her lesson and stayed quiet these days.

 

The door closed and Steve sat in a panic.  What was going to happen?  Was Pierce returning early?  Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she felt sweat breaking out.  She started hearing voices coming closer to the door.  She stood and backed herself into the corner.  The door opened and in walked Jack Rollins and two members of STRIKE.  They were new so Steve did not know their names.

 

Jack walked over and stood in front of her.  Before her change, Rollins had a good 3-4 inches on Steve, but now, he was an incredibly imposing figure towering over the frightened girl.

 

“Not so super anymore, are you Captain?”  Jack sneered as he looked Steve up and down.

 

Steve trembled at the look in his eyes.   He grasped her arms.  “Don’t touch me!”  Steve futilely tried to break out of his grasp.  “Please.”

 

“Pierce told us to keep an eye on you, little girl.”  Rollins said as he reached forward and ripped her dress off.  Steve couldn’t help the tears that poured from her eyes.  She tried to plaster herself into the corner but Rollins laughed and dragged her over to the bed.  “Hold her boys.”  He said to the other two as he stripped off his clothes.  The men grabbed her arms as they lay her down.  Rollins climbed on the bed and lifted her legs exposing her to them all.

 

“I always thought you were a pussy, Captain.  And now you have one!”  They all laughed as she sobbed, trapped by the men.

 

He jacked his leaking cock a few times as he rested it against her entrance.   He thrust inside and Steve howled and screamed out.  Jack was bigger than Pierce.  Rollins went hard thrusting in and out of tiny Steve.  Her mouth was open in horror and no sound came out after a while.  With a few last pumps he spewed his cum inside her and flopped down, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Damn…I think that’s the best fuck I ever had…shit…”  He panted as he recovered.  “Have at it boys.  I need a breather.”  Rollins said as he rolled off the bed.  One of the other men undressed quickly and stuck his cock inside her.  Steve was in such shock that she lay there, grimacing in pain and crying as he took her.  When he was done, the last man flipped Steve over.  “Get on your knees.”  Steve had checked out at this point.  He slapped her hard on her ass and she struggled to comply.  When she finally did, she could feel him circle her anus.  In all her time with Pierce, he had never violated her there.  She screamed as the man pushed through the tight space.  She was in so much pain and so overwhelmed, she lost consciousness and fell limp to the bed.  The man stopped as he looked at Jack.

 

“Don’t go so hard in the ass next time.”  Jack smirked as the man pulled out and turned Steve onto her back and reentered her ass and fucked her while she was out.

 

*

 

This pattern continued for weeks on end to the point that Steve was in such despair, she practically stopped eating.  She wanted to end it all.  Hydra had removed anything she could use to kill herself.  Her meals were supervised since Pierce was gone and if she needed to take care of her sparse body hair, there was an attendant to do so.  There were no instruments for her to use.

 

Today, she was dragged to a new, nicer room.  The guard threw her in and all Steve could do was eye the large bed.  She plastered herself in the corner as she brought her knees to her chest and placed her head down. 

 

*

 

Brock Rumlow had arrived to central command today.  He was tasked with rebuilding Hydra bases around the world for the last year and a half.  After the failure of Insight, the Avengers managed to cripple many of their operations.  Hydra went to ground but was emerging to reassert their power. 

 

Over the last year, Brock felt wary.  His reasoning for Hydra’s mantra was not necessarily ringing true anymore.  He yearned for a different life; one out of the shadows and dealing with other people’s agendas.  He heard through reports from his superiors that Hydra captured Captain America.  Rumlow was pleased to know that one of the main Hydra objectives was finally accomplished.  He admitted to himself, though, that he respected the man behind the shield.  His only regret about the way things went down in D.C. was the look of betrayal Cap had in the elevator when he realized Rumlow’s goal was to take him down.  They had become friendly during his time to ‘handle’ the American icon.  His assignment was to keep Cap distracted and incorporate him into STRIKE. Brock dreaded the assignment initially.  He assumed that the star spangled man with a plan would be dull and joyless.  In fact, the man proved him wrong.  It took some time to warm up, but Steve Rogers could be sassy and stubborn and a little self righteous; but that was part of his charm.  Even though he knew Cap stood in the way of Hydra victory, he liked the guy.

 

When Brock was informed of his capture, he asked Pierce what the plans were.  He was told that the Captain America threat has been neutralized.   Pierce advised that it was above his level to know details. 

 

In the conversation he had with Jack upon returning to base, Brock was shocked at the extent of Pierce’s plan.   He kept a straight face as Rollins described the changes in Cap and what STRIKE had done.  Since Brock was the Commander of STRIKE, Jack let him know that it was his privilege to have his own private time with Rogers. 

 

Brock walked down the corridor towards the designated space.  Since he was team lead, it was away from the other members’ barracks and was closer to the officer’s quarters.  He hesitated at the door.  There was no guard outside because only retinal scanning could open the room.  Brock took a deep breath and leaned forward, the door clicked opened and he entered.

 

Steve’s breath hitched when the door opened.  She slowly raised her head to see who was coming in.  Her eyes widened when she saw Brock Rumlow.  Steve couldn’t help the panic when she saw him. 

 

“No….no….God…please…”  She whispered and looked around frightened as she started sobbing.  Jack Rollins had been cruel but Brock Rumlow…she became hysterical.  She curled up tighter as she hyperventilated.

 

Brock stood speechless.  Hearing about Rogers and seeing what Pierce did to him was an absolute shock.  And knowing what STRIKE had been doing since Pierce’s departure, Brock was fuming.  She must have seen his expression and she croaked out.  “Please…don’t hurt me…please…please…”  Her body and voice shook in absolute fear as Brock took tentative steps toward Steve.

 

Steve knew she should be quiet and get on the bed, before he takes her even harder but she was paralyzed.   Her eyes were wide as she saw Rumlow get down on his knees in front of her.  Her breath stuttered as she looked at him.

 

“Steve.”  Brock said as he reached out and watched her flinch.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

For the first time in so long, Steve found herself laughing.  She wiped her eyes as she tried to sink into the wall.  “More H-Hydra l-lies…” she bravely responded in a whisper, barely able to get her voice to work.  She turned her head away from him, surprised he didn’t hit her on the face for insubordination.  Perhaps that was simply Pierce’s and Rollins’ MO. 

 

Brock could only look upon her stunned at the transformation of the once formidable super soldier to the tiny person in front of him.  While he had seen pictures of Rogers prior to rebirth, in person the difference was staggering.  And with the changes Pierce made…Steve was definitely female.  Rogers’ short cut in the 1 ½ years of captivity was now long blond hair that fell to the shoulders.  It was obvious that it was still Steve Rogers, but definitively feminine.  Brock acknowledged that Captain American was a very good looking man and now as a woman, still beautiful. 

 

“Steve, I will not hurt you.”  He said sincerely as he leaned away and stood.  He walked over to the bed and sat at the far edge but still faced her.    “Why don’t you get up?  The floor can’t be comfortable.”

 

Steve looked at him with assessing eyes.  Normally STRIKE members come in so aggressively and just throw her on the bed and start their business.    Brock seemed eerily calm.  It was throwing her off.

 

Her voice calmed slightly as her big blue eyes stared at him.  “Is this a test?”  She said as she looked around.

 

Brock answered.  “No.”  He paused.  “There are no cameras in this room and I’m not reporting to anyone.”

 

She waited for a time and then struggled to become upright.  Her fear and lack of nutrition caused her to stumble slightly and she sat on the bed as far away from him as possible.   Nothing was said for awhile.

 

“Steve…”  Brock started.

 

“Stella.”  She interjected in a dejected voice as she looked down.

 

“What?”

 

“My name now is Stella.”  She breathed heavily as she spoke quietly.   “Pierce’s orders.”  He could only watch as she bit her lip.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He responded quietly.

 

For the second time, Steve laughed.  She didn’t care that she would be in trouble eventually.  She would take advantage of finally being able to talk to someone…get some answers…even though it would probably backfire.  She was willing to take the chance.  “You’re sorry?”  She looked at him in such pain.  “You all won.  What are you sorry about?”

 

“I didn’t know what he had planned.”

 

She had fresh tears in her eyes, “Well that makes it okay then…”  She said sarcastically.  She shook her head as her lips trembled.  There was no end in sight…this was her life.  She wouldn’t be free until she was disposed of or she could find a way to kill herself.  She couldn’t stand this.  He was sent to trick her; give her a false sense of calm.  It was a new kind of torture.  With all her strength she stood up from the bed and took her dress off with trembling hands.  Maybe if she showed the initiative, he wouldn’t fuck her so hard like the others did.

 

“What are you doing?”  Brock said as he stood up as well.

 

Steve lay down on the bed, trying to keep her shaking to a minimum.

 

“Get up.”  He said to her.  “Get up.”  When she complied, he turned so she could dress.

 

“I don’t understand.”  She asked in a confused tone. 

 

“I’m not doing that.”  He said with conviction.

 

“Why not?  I’m Hydra’s whore…didn’t you know?”  She said as she began to cry as she looked at him.  “Are you happy that I was made me this way?  Is this what you all wanted?”  Her voice rose as she talked.  She collapsed onto the floor after her energy dissipated.  When she asked the same questions to Pierce, he hit her.  She was grateful Brock had not taken a swing yet. 

 

Her head was down as she heard him sit on the bed.  After some time, his voice pierced the quiet.  “I’m sorry.”

 

She sniffed as she stared at the floor.  “If you’re going to fuck me just do it.  I won’t fall for your tricks.”

 

“It’s not a trick, Steve.”

 

She raised her head in anger.  “I’M NOT STEVE ANYMORE!!!”  She puts her hands over her face as she couldn’t help the emotions flowing through her. After some time, she barely felt him lift her up.  When she realized it, she started fighting with all her might with more energy than she had in months.  She screamed and clawed at him as he sat down.  He wrapped his long arms around her and embraced her against his chest.  “I’m sorry…”  He said again as he started rocking back and forth trying to calm her.  The fight eventually left her as she gave up and slumped in his arms.  Her burst of energy left her limp and defeated.  She was freezing as she felt Brock’s warm embrace.  She knew he was playing games, but she could not fight him.  She decided to take what little warmth she could feel, even if was for only a moment.  Sooner or later, he’ll use her body like all the others.

 

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but she found herself drifting to sleep.  The lack of food and her attempt to subvert him left her exhausted beyond belief.  No words were exchanged for a long time.  Eventually, she felt a small movement as Brock lifted his arm.

 

Brock looked at his watch and realized he needed to depart for a meeting.  He didn’t want to let Steve go, but he had no choice.  He was devastated looking at the state the former super soldier was in. 

 

But, he chastised himself for being weak.  He knew Pierce would kill him if he knew he had these thoughts.  But what was done to Steve Rogers…Brock _never_ imagined this.  This was pure cruelty and torture.  But, Brock was powerless; only a cog in the wheel that was Hydra. 

 

He helped her up.  He led her to the door and opened it.  He looked around and saw a few personnel.  To appear to make a show, he dragged her roughly through the halls and returned her to Pierce’s quarters.  He shoved her in, turned and left.

 

TBC…


	5. Support

Brock saw her again a week later.  Similar to last time, she plastered herself in the corner of the room as far from the bed as possible.  She looked upon him with wide eyes when he entered but did not cry out.  He sat on the bed and turned to her.  She appeared even paler than last time and listless.  He could see older bruises on her thin arms and legs and could only postulate those were from STRIKE members.  Jack informed him that STRIKE had lost interest in fucking Pierce’s whore.  It was no fun when they lay there like rag dolls.  Brock agreed with him but said he hadn’t gotten his fill of her, being newly returned to the base.  Jack told him he was welcome to her.  On the last mission, Rollins had taken a few girls and brought them back to the base.  Jack didn’t want to keep fucking a corpse.  Brock was pleased to at least temporarily get the other members to back off.

 

“Hey.”  He said quietly as he gazed upon the frightened former super soldier.  He reached into his bag and pulled out a protein bar.  He extended his arm gently towards her.  “Steve…Stella…you need to eat.”  She stared at him for a bit and she couldn’t ignore her growling stomach.  Her slim hand shook as she took the bar from him.  She struggled to open it and then brought it to her mouth.  She slowly took a few bites, savoring the chocolate taste.  She turned away from him as she did.  The room was silent for some time; Brock was at a loss of words. 

 

“Are they not feeding you?”  Brock asked when he saw she was eating.

 

Steve didn’t answer him.  She had no desire to have a conversation with him.  She wished he would just have his way with her so the anticipation wasn’t consuming her.  She was left so confused after their last encounter. 

 

Finally, she turned to him.  “What do you want from me?”

 

“I just want to see that you’re okay.”  Brock answered honestly.  She chuckled bitterly as she turned against the wall again.  “Stella…are they giving you food?”

 

She answered in a flat tone, “Aren’t you ‘ _they_ ’?”  She turned to him, accusing eyes burning into his soul.  “Aren’t you one of the people that tried to kill me in an elevator?”  She paused for a moment.  “Just use me and get it over with.  I won’t fall for your nice guy routine.”

 

“I’m sorry Pierce did this to you.  I had no idea when he captured you that this was what was going to happen.”

 

“But you knew I was taken?”

 

Brock sighed as he closed his eyes.  He looked at her, “Yes.”

 

She nodded as she placed the bar down.  She was starving but couldn’t bring herself to eat anymore. 

 

Brock was at a loss for words.  “I’m sorry.”

 

After some time, she answered.  “You keep saying that.  It doesn’t really mean much, does it?”

 

“Look, Pierce is sick, I can see that now.”

 

“So everything _you_ did for Hydra before was what?  You have standards when it comes to depravity?  Your sins aren’t as bad as his?”  She turned her piercing blue eyes towards him. 

 

“It’s not always that simple.”  He said as he lowered his head in shame.  “Pierce helped me out when I was a kid.  I owed him and he had faith in me.”  He shook his head.  “It doesn’t excuse everything but…”

 

Steve did not reply.

 

“You need to eat.”  Brock said after almost ten minutes of silence.  “You’ll waste away to nothing.”

 

She ignored him, still looking at the wall.

 

“Stella…”

 

 “I c-can’t live like this.”  Despair was etched on her sallow face.  “I-I want to go home…”  She shook her head as she gazed down.  Her back was to him and for the next hour silence again ruled over the room.  Brock was at a loss for words; guilt and concern gnawed at him to his core. 

 

*

 

Brock managed to see Steve every other day for the next few weeks.  He was pleased he could get her to eat a little in his presence.  He’d take the small victory.  She began to relax a bit around him, probably realizing if he hadn’t touched her by now, he likely wouldn’t. 

 

Even though she would eat a protein bar and drink a bottle of water in front of him, she was as pale and frail as ever. 

 

He knew there were no cameras in the room but he was increasingly paranoid about Pierce discovering what he did (or didn’t) do in his visits with her.  He checked the room each time for listening devices and cameras but never discovered any.  Regardless, he was not going to take any chances.  He ran a scrambling device each time for assurance that they would not be recorded.

 

*

 

As she sat against the headboard, Brock was at the end of the bed.  She didn’t always look at him when they conversed; but he was happy she was starting to open up around him.  He made sure to keep his distance and to not crowd her. 

 

Today, she was not in a talkative mood at first.  Brock didn’t push.  After some time, she began speaking; her small voice piercing the quiet of the room.

 

“What month is it?”

 

Brock hesitated before he answered.   “November.  2017.” The look on her face was devastating as her breath hitched and she started trembling.  Her breath came in short bursts as she tried to contain her emotions. 

 

Steve couldn’t believe it.  Over a year and a half, she had been a captive.  She placed her hands over her face, attempting to calm herself.  She could feel Brock move closer to her.

 

“Stella…”

 

“Don’t…don’t call me that…”  She shook her head.

 

“What would you like me to call you?”  He asked knowing she did not allow Steve as well.

 

She didn’t answer for a time but eventually said, “Bucky calls me Stevie…”  She said in a quivering voice.  She missed him greatly.  She closed her eyes to try to picture her Avenger family and her heart ached.  She sniffed.  “I don’t want them to see me like this but…I just want to go home.”

 

“They won’t judge you, Stevie.”

 

 “I want to see Bucky…and my Dad…”  She trailed off as she choked on her words.

 

Brock looked at her confused.  “Your Dad?”  He asked.

 

A small, sad smile traversed her delicate face.  “Tony is very protective of me.”  She chuckled as she thought of him.   “At first I was so annoyed that he treated me like a kid but he meant well.”  She again shook her head.  “Not knowing where I am would be hard for the whole team, but especially Bucky and Tony.”  She took a deep breath.  “He’ll never let me go.”  Her voice was filled with such despair.

 

“Stevie…I’ll be able to help you.  I just need time.”  Brock replied.

 

She looked at him.  “Don’t make promises you can’t possibly keep, Brock.”  She said with no malice.  “He’d rather kill me than let me go.”

 

He looked at her with wide eyes.  “That’s why you barely eat.”  He said as if a light bulb finally went off in his head.  He went closer to her.  “Stevie, please.  Give me time.  I’ll figure something out.  You have to keep eating…keep your strength up.”

 

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she gazed upon the STRIKE lead.  “So what…I can spend the rest of my days being a fuck toy for him?!?”  She stood up from the bed on shaky feet and faced him.  “I can’t…I can’t…”

 

Brock gently grabbed her arms and brought her over to him.  He gathered her in his lap and just held her.  Brock’s eyes watered as he felt powerless.  He wanted so much to help her but how to accomplish that and not get them both killed….he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Pierce is coming back soon.  He’ll be angry if he finds out you’re not eating.”

 

He held her tighter as she kept repeating, “I can’t…I can’t….”

 

“Honey, please.  If you can’t do it for you, eat for me…for Bucky…for your Daddy…”

 

“I can’t stand him touching me…any of them…”  She sobbed as he started to stroke her hair.  Finally, tears fell from Brock’s eyes.

 

“You’re strong, Stevie.  You’ve survived so far.  You are so strong.  You are a warrior.  Your family would be so proud of you because you are surviving.”  He placed his head on hers and tightened his embrace.  “Keep your strength up…I will get you out of here.  One day.”

 

They sat on the bed for almost one hour.  Brock thought she may have fallen asleep but her eyes fluttered open.  “Tell me about them.”  Brock said gently as he adjusted his arms around her thin body.  He felt her snuggle into him.  In her small voice, she told Brock about Bucky…Tony…Sam…and the others. 

 

TBC…


	6. Promises

Brock had to force himself to walk slowly towards her.  He completed a conference call prior to this and he needed to see her.

 

He stepped in the room and found Steve on the bed sitting with her legs crossed.  She looked up at him and he could see the relief in her eyes.  She was always fearful of the door opening, but she relaxed when she saw Brock.  She gave him a small smile but then it fell from her face when she saw his demeanor. 

 

“What is it?”  She asked with her big blue eyes shining.

 

Brock sat down heavily and took a deep breath.  “I’m being sent out on a mission tomorrow.”  He saw her nod as she looked down.  “Pierce should return in one to two days.”  He saw her whole body tense as her breathing sped up.

 

Steve’s heart dropped as fear encompassed her.  She had no tears left to shed over her predicament.  But the thought of Brock leaving…she didn’t realize what a lifeline he had been for her.  She didn’t care to deny that fact anymore as she found herself crawling over to Brock and getting into his lap.  Her eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around her.

 

Brock could feel her trembling as he embraced her.  She was still so thin and wasn’t eating enough, but now was not the time to mention it.  He wanted to enjoy having her in his arms.  He dared to stroke her long blond locks as he whispered, “I’ll come back for you.  I promise.”

 

She felt the heat of his embrace as she sank into him.  She knew with certainty that this was it.  Once Pierce came back…she wouldn’t see Brock again.  She understood how impossible it would be for Brock to rescue her was from this place.  She deeply appreciated his desire to try though.

 

As she leaned against his broad chest, she concentrated on the steady thrum of his heartbeat. She wanted to soak up as much of his warmth as possible.  She knew upon Pierce’s return her situation would worsen.  In that moment, Steve bravely expressed one of her deepest thoughts.

 

“I liked you…before…before the elevator and finding out about Hydra.”  She could hear his heart quicken as he tightened his arms around her.  “You were the first person in this new century that I wanted to try with.  Even though you were a man…I was scared…but then I was so hurt…and betrayed.   Knowing Hydra had survived despite all of our sacrifices.”  She placed her small hand over his heart.  “It hurt…knowing what I felt and that everything was a lie…”   She looked up at him.  “But I forgive you.”  She gave him a watery smile.  “You could’ve been like the others and hurt me but you never did.  You helped me.”

 

“Stevie,” Brock’s voice choked, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness…but it means everything to me…”

 

Steve knew the time was nearing for Brock to leave.  She bit her lip as she tried to get a reign on her emotions.  They tightened their embrace around one another.

 

“Brock?”  She said in a tentative voice.

 

“Yeah, Stevie?”

 

She sat back and looked up at him.  “Would you kiss me?”  She asked nervously as her big blue eyes shone with such innocence that it caused Brock to ache.

 

He placed his large, warm hand on her face as he tilted her head up and gently captured her pink lips.  He wanted to be respectful and control himself, but as he kissed her, his want for her was incredibly intense.  He teased her lips with his tongue and she opened up allowing him to caress.  He moaned as he wanted to devour her.  He slowly pulled back, not wanting to overwhelm her considering all the men that had taken advantage.  He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her forehead.

 

She smiled at him as her eyes watered.  She wanted to know how it felt to have a choice and that meant everything.

 

“God, Stevie…”  Brock gently grabbed her face.  “I will come back for you.  Somehow…I’ll find a way.”  He wiped the tear coursing down her face.  “I just need you to hang on.  Don’t make him angry, okay?”  Brock lips trembled as he thought of what Pierce would do to her when he got back.  He was trying to appear strong.  “When it gets bad: think of your Bucky and your Daddy and all your friends.”   He paused and then said, “Think of me.”  He chastely kissed her again.  Her breath hitched.  “And I need you to eat, Stevie.  Don’t let him win.  Please…I _will_ come back.”  He said with conviction.   “I promise you.  I won’t let you down ever again.”

 

Stevie shook her head.  “Brock.”  He embraced her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her whole body shook in fear and it was all he could do to not fall apart. 

 

TBC…


	7. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.

_Four Weeks Later_

 

Brock dismissed his team and was preparing to finish up when he received an alert on his computer.  He opened the link to see Alexander Pierce on the screen.

 

“Sir.”  Brock greeted the head of Hydra.

 

“Agent Rumlow.”  He nodded.  “Hail Hydra.”

 

“Hail Hydra.”  Brock heart pounded.  During the mission, he had spoken briefly to his leader and each time his anxiety increased.  He wanted so badly to inquire about Stevie but he could not allow any suspicion to rise.  He concentrated on appearing unaffected by the head of Hydra.

 

“Well done, Agent Rumlow.  You and your team accomplished your many goals and expeditiously I might add.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.  It’s an honor to serve.”

 

Pierce smiled.  “I think you and the boys have earned a few days leave.”

 

“Really, Sir?”  Brock couldn’t help but smile.  “I’d never presume to ask.”

 

“That’s what makes you a good soldier.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.  Some of the boys are tired and could use a few days of R&R.” 

 

“You earned it.  Just make sure to return in 72 hours to base.”

 

Brock nodded in agreement.

 

Pierce stared for a moment.  “I understand you had a taste of my Princess when you were here.”

 

Brock’s eyes widened as his breathing sped up.  “Uh, yes Sir.”  He said with some nervousness in his voice.  “I was under the impression that was allowed.  I am so sorry, Sir if I…”

 

Pierce laughed.  “No worries, Agent.  I must admit I like making people sweat.”  He chuckled.  “My absence was prolonged so I appreciate you and STRIKE keeping my Stella nice and stretched.  It was important for her training not to receive a reprieve when I had matters to attend to.”  He paused.  “She was in a bit of a state when I returned.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“She clearly wasn’t eating and was attempting to subvert my control.”

 

Brock nodded.

 

“Yes, well, the little bitch thought she could starve herself to death.”

 

Brock had to play a role.  “And what good would she be then?”  He smirked while trying to swallow against the lump in his throat.

 

Pierce laughed.  “She’s back in line now for the most part.  She still requires punishment here and there.”  He didn’t elaborate and Brock didn’t ask.  He’s not sure he was strong enough to hear what torture Stevie endured.  “As a reward for your hard work, you will have access to Stella when I don’t need her.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.  She’s a great fuck.”  He grinned while inside his heart was breaking at expressing those words.

 

“Indeed she is, Agent Rumlow.  Indeed she is.”  With a curt nod, Pierce disconnected the call.  Brock sat on the bed, head in his hands.

 

*

 

The STRIKE crew flew to New York.  Some of the younger members of the team exclaimed their desire to experience NYC nightlife.  For the first day, Brock stuck with the team.  They visited bars and strip clubs and whatever the team fancied.

 

The second day, many dispersed on their own.  A few members went to visit with relatives and the others kept partying.  They called Brock ‘old man’ when he informed them he was staying behind.

 

Brock took a deep breath as he stripped off his uniform.  He removed his gun from his holster and placed it in a bag.  He dressed in civilian clothes and placed some money in a wallet.  He placed his ID and everything else in the bag.  He went for a walk and after a few miles he was by the bank of a river.  He grabbed some rocks and placed them in the bag.  He looked around and threw the bag in the body of water.  After he insured that it sank, he patted his pocketful of cash and went to hail a cab.  He exited a few blocks from his destination.  With one last look around he traveled at a normal pace towards the building.  He went through the lobby doors and walked up to the security guard.

 

“May I help you?”  The guard asked.

 

“Please tell Mr. Stark that I have information on the whereabouts of Captain Steve Rogers.”

 

The guard looked skeptical and his eyes narrowed.  He looked to his phone.

 

“My name is Brock Rumlow.  I am a Hydra Agent and I am unarmed.”  He knelt down and placed his arms over his head.

 

TBC…

 

Next chapter: Avengers Assemble


	8. Avengers Assemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. It helps to know some people are enjoying the fic!

The Winter Soldier glared when a handcuffed Brock Rumlow was brought to the Avengers boardroom.  Clint manhandled him into a chair.  Brock had to admit: being in a room with Iron Man, Hawkeye, Banner, the Winter Soldier, the Falcon and Black Widow was incredibly intimidating.  He was just happy the God of Thunder was not present.

 

Tony Stark placed a gentle arm on Bucky as he stepped forward.  “Natasha, James and Sam have filled me in on who you are.”  He stood above him.  “What are you doing here?”  He wanted to keep calm but inside he was going crazy; all this time with no word about their beloved super soldier.  It has been hell not knowing if their Steve was alive or dead.  While Steve was the leader in the field of the Avengers, off the field he was treated like the baby of the group.   Despite what he had experienced in his life, he was young and naïve.  Steve was so sweet and caring.  Knowing that Rumlow had a possibility of his whereabouts, Tony feared for how much Steve had suffered for almost two years.

 

Before Rumlow could answer, Bucky’s metal arm whorled and he stepped up to Brock and grabbed him hard by the throat and started choking him as he lifted him up.  “Where is he?”  He squeezed incrementally harder enjoying watching the Hydra agent struggle.

 

“James!”  Tony intervened.  “Drop him!”  He stepped up to his boyfriend, the billionaire clearly in leadership mode.  In Steve’s absence, he reluctantly stepped into the role of leader of the group on missions and served to try to keep the team together off the field Steve’s absence hit everyone hard.  Their love and worry for him had been torture for the team and not knowing what he endured nearly tore them apart.  It was impossible to move forward not knowing if Steve was dead or alive.

 

Tony held his arm out and the gauntlet attached to him.  He placed his metal hand on Bucky’s arm.  It took a moment, but Bucky dropped Rumlow, the man collapsing into his chair gasping for breath.  The group felt for Bucky, watching his wild eyes as he breathed heavily.  He was slipping into Winter Soldier mode.

 

Tony continued.  “Sergeant, stand down now.”  Stark felt a little guilty, he tried not talk to Bucky in such a manner but they needed level heads in this manner.  This was the first lead they had in over one year.  The ordeal had forced Tony Stark to be less careless and flippant.  His boy was missing.

 

James stepped back as he gazed at Tony.  The look on his face nearly did Tony in.  He gently placed a hand on his face and nodded.  “It’ll be okay.”  He smiled at his boyfriend who was calming down.  When Bucky nodded at him, Tony turned back to the Hydra agent, gauntlet extended for a moment to issue the threat and then he lowered it to his side.

 

“Where is Steve and why are you coming to us now?”  Tony’s eyes narrowed.

 

Natasha interjected in a threatening tone.  “And why should we believe anything you say?”  


Brock ignored Natasha.  Even when they were supposedly on the same side, they didn’t get along.  When he didn’t answer anyone, Sam spoke.  “Maybe we should just kill you.”

 

“Then you’ll never find Steve.”  Brock replied in a raspy voice.

 

Tony stared at him for a moment.  “What do you want?”  He smirked.  “I assume you want something in exchange for giving us info.”  He tilted his head as he assessed him.  “Let me guess…Immunity?”

 

“I just want to help rescue Stevie.”

 

Bucky gasped.  “Don’t call him that.”  He said in a threatening tone.

 

“Listen,” Brock was growing inpatient, “I just want to help get Steve and then you can do whatever you want with me, okay? Put me in jail…throw away the key…I don’t give a fuck.  I can’t get Steve without help.  And you’ll need my knowledge of the base to know where to go.”

 

“Fine.”  Tony replied.

 

“What?”  Sam interjected.  “Just like that we’re going to be cool?”

 

“You’re going to have to trust me.”  Brock said.

 

“How about… no.”  Clint chuckled bitterly.  “How can we trust Hydra scum to not lead us into a trap?”

 

Brock took a deep breath.  “Steve trusts me.”

 

Sam laughed as his fists clenched.  The whole group was becoming increasingly tense.  Bruce’s eyes flashed green. 

 

Rumlow could tell they needed some proof.  He looked at Sam and said, “On your left.”  He turned to Bucky.  “Stevie told me a lot about you.  How you grew up and how you promised that you were with each other ‘til the end of the line.”  And then he gazed at Tony.  “Stevie misses his Dad a lot and sketching Dum-E down in the lab.”  They all were shocked.  That was not the type of information revealed during an interrogation.

 

Bucky stepped near Brock.  “How did you know those things?”

 

“Stevie told me.”

 

The group was silent for a time.  Tony looked around and made a decision.  “You will tell us where to find Steve.  After we locate him, you will be turned over to SHIELD.”  He paused.  “Now where is he?”

 

Brock took a deep breath.  “Sokovia.  There is a large castle with extensive underground facilities.  After Insight failed, Hydra fell apart but then regrouped and is using the base as its new headquarters.”

 

Tony hid a smile and just wanted to cry in relief but he had a new task at hand.  “Jarvis…”

 

“I am already running the coordinates to Sokovia, Sir, and loading them into the Qunijet.”

 

Brock was confused and looked up at the ceiling.

 

Tony stretched out his arms and his suit materialized around him.  He flipped the faceplate up.  “Avengers Assemble.”  He said with a smile.

 

“Before you start celebrating, Stark, I need to tell you what Pierce did to Stevie.”

 

TBC…


	9. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and feedback. Thanks! :-)

The group was aware that Steve probably endured torture at the hands of Hydra; Tony simply hoped they did not do irreversible damage to him.  Whatever they found, they would work together as a team…as a family to help Steve recover from whatever horrors he faced.

 

“You might want to sit for this.”  Brock said with no pleasure in his voice.  Bucky stared at the man.  He seemed so different from the person who used to bark orders at him and did nothing to stop his trips to the Chair. 

 

The group reluctantly took seats at the conference table.

 

Brock took a deep breath and started.  “For over a year, I was tasked with rebuilding Hydra contacts and bases after our failure with Insight.”  He hesitated before continuing because he knew what he had to say would be unpopular.  “I was aware of Steve’s capture by Hydra.” 

 

Natasha glared at him.  “And obviously you did nothing to stop it.”

 

“At the time, what was I supposed to do?  Pierce is my Director.”

 

“You pretended to be his friend and you betrayed him.”  She added.

 

“I know…and I regret it.”

 

Sam spoke up, “Spare us your bullshit excuse for remorse.  Keep going.”

 

“I asked Pierce at the beginning what his plans were and he made it quite clear that the information was way above my pay grade.”  He sighed.  “So I continued my job.”

 

“What changed?”  Bruce asked.

 

“Three months ago, I returned to base and Rollins told me stories about Steve.  I found out what Pierce did all this time.”

 

“What?”  Tony asked while his heart beat quickly.

 

Rumlow took in a deep breath.  “Somehow Pierce extracted Steve’s serum.”

 

“Steve…”  Bucky croaked out as he closed his eyes trying to reign in his anger.

 

Tony shook his head as thoughts swirled around his brain.  “Okay…so…Brucie?  You and I will just work hard to figure out the formula for the serum.  Second time’s the charm, right Big Guy?”  Tony smiled nervously trying to reassure the group.

 

“That’s not all he did.”  Brock interjected.  “Pierce dosed himself with the serum and seems to have superhuman strength now.”  After he let that settle in he added, “And I’m not sure when, but Pierce experimented on Steve.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”  Clint asked.

 

“He…um…he…”  Brock couldn’t make the words flow from his mouth.

 

“Spit it out.”  Bucky warned as his arm whorled.

 

“He made Steve take some pills and then he performed surgery.”

 

“What?”  Sam asked as his heart dropped.  “What kind of surgery?”

 

He paused as he grimaced.  Saying the words out loud was so painful.  “He turned Steve into a woman.”

 

Stunned silence ruled over the room.  They could not comprehend what the Hydra agent said. 

 

“Oh my God…”  Tony whispered as Bucky grabbed his hand to keep himself grounded.

 

Brock kept talking…he needed to let them know the rest.  “Pierce and members of STRIKE have been using Steve for sex.”

 

Bruce growled as his eyes and face flashed green.  He excused himself from the room before he turned.  Tony clenched his teeth as he stood up and went over to Brock.  He held the gauntlet up to his head and armed it to release.  His jaw was trembling.  “Did you touch him?”  His eyes watered as he tried to calm himself.  He wouldn’t be any good to Steve if he killed their only lead. 

 

“NO!  I swear to you.”

 

Bucky joined Tony in hovering over their prisoner.  “You’ve known for at least three months that Steve was mutilated and is a sex slave for Hydra and you are just coming to us now?!?”

 

“Look.  In ‘my time’ with her, I was supposed to rape her.  I didn’t.  It took some awhile, but when she realized that I wasn’t going to hurt her, she started opening up to me.  Do you think she would have told me those personal things about all of you if I was hurting her?”

 

“You call Steve a she so easily…”  Natasha added in a confused tone.

 

“Pierce would hurt Steve if she fought back.  Steve told me at the beginning, he tried to hold onto to his name…his identity…but Pierce would beat her and rape her if she disobeyed him.  He called her Princess and Stella and by the time I saw her, she asked me not to call her Steve.  She told me her name was Stella.  That lasted for a while.”  He paused.  “I think Steve reluctantly accepted it to avoid worsening abuse.  After some time, though, she couldn’t bear to hear Stella either, so I asked her what she wanted to be called.”  He looked at Bucky.  “She said that your nickname for him was Stevie, so…”  He trailed off.  The group in the room looked stunned beyond belief.  “I don’t know if it is right or wrong…what to call Steve…I didn’t know what to call him…her… I…I just don’t know…”  Brock trailed off.

 

Bruce interjected after he returned.  “After we get Steve back, we will help him through identity issues he would have, along with the trauma of what he endured.  We’ll support him in whatever he decides.”  He sounded strong and that was helpful for the group.  Tony nodded at his friend with teary eyes, grateful for the guidance. 

 

After silence reigned over the room for a time, Tony spoke again after he took a deep breath.  “When was the last time you saw Steve?”

 

“Four weeks ago.”

 

Bucky clenched his teeth and Clint stood and walked over.  “You left Steve that long ago and you’re just coming here now?  You fucking piece of shit!”  Clint punched Brock hard across the face.

 

“Clint!”  Tony glared at the archer.  “That’s enough!”  He turned his attention back to Rumlow.  “You better have a really good explanation for his question.”  He said with a warning tone.

 

Brock licked the blood dripping from his lip.  “I got sent out on a mission 4 weeks ago.  I’ve been trying to come up with a way to get the information to you.  Pierce gave us leave 2 days ago for seventy two hours.  This would have been the only time I wouldn’t be tracked.  I dumped my gear, ID and weapon and came here.”  He took a deep breath.  “I can’t save her by myself.  I didn’t want to leave her this long, but I couldn’t risk getting caught.  I just know that we need to get there soon.”

 

“Of course we do.”  Stark responded.

 

“No.  You don’t get it.  I knew when Pierce returned he’d be pissed at Stevie.”

 

“Why?”  Bucky asked.

 

He proceeded gingerly.  “She wasn’t eating.  I think she was trying to kill herself by starving to death.  I did what I could when I saw her: I gave her protein bars and water.  I asked her to keep fighting until I could get her out.”  He shook his head.  “It took some time for her to trust me, but eventually she did.”

 

“What do you want to get out of it?”  Sam asked.  “Steve told me how you tried to kill him.”

 

He hung his head in shame.  “Look, I’ve seen Hydra for what it really is.  I…just want to do the right thing for a change.”

 

Tony stared at the man, not sure if he could trust his sincerity.  Bucky had told him what happened while he was the Asset.  “And what about Pierce?”

 

“I last talked with him 2 days ago.  He told me that he’d been punishing her for not eating and trying to fight him.”

 

“Did he say what he was doing?”  Bucky asked.

 

Brock shook his head.  “No, but I didn’t like the look on his face.  He was taking a lot of pleasure from it.  We really need just to go.”

 

Tony nodded and looked at the group.  “Ten minutes.  Gather your gear and meet at the Quinjet.”  He motioned to Clint to uncuff Brock.  Tony glared at the man.  “If this is a trap, there won’t be a piece of you left when I get through with you.”

 

*

 

The first part of the journey was silent.  Clint and Tony sat in the pilot seats as Jarvis chartered the course.  The rest of the Avengers sat, processing what Rumlow had told them.  Tony was grateful for the initial distraction of navigating, but then he pushed the auto-pilot and he and Clint joined the others.

 

Rumlow gave them a rundown of the facility and pointed out all the potential areas that Stevie could be.  He warned them that he had no idea what state she would be in, but to prepare for anything.  All of the collective anger towards Rumlow had to be pushed to the side for the sake of their fellow Avenger.

 

Tony and Clint reclaimed the pilot seats.  As they neared their destination, they placed the cloaking device on.  They found a place to land and prepared to depart the Quinjet.

 

Stark reviewed everyone’s role.  Banner was to stay back and be on alert if a code green was warranted.  As the door opened, Natasha stopped Tony and Bucky.  “We’ll get Steve back.”  She said with certainty.

 

Bucky nodded as he tried to reign in his anger.  He checked the safety on his gun and walked off the plane.

 

Tony tried to smile, but it just couldn’t reach his eyes.  He said nothing as he lowered his faceplate. 

 

*

 

Tony disabled the protective shield as their presence became known.  Alarm bells rang throughout the complex and Hydra agents came out in droves.  Tony barreled through many, not caring that he was killing them all.

 

Brock and Bucky were tasked with retrieving Steve.  They first went to Pierce’s quarters and found it to be empty.  Next, Brock led them to the rooms where the Hydra agents used her and they were empty as well.  Rumlow stopped for a moment as chaos unfolded around them.  He turned to Bucky, “We’ll try the lower levels.”  Bucky nodded and then quickly followed him.

 

They trained their guns as they made their way through the dark, dank hallways.  Brock would peak in the small windows of the rooms down there that were almost like jail cells.  Finally, he stopped when he saw a figure.  He looked around as Bucky covered him.  The creaky door opened and he gasped as he saw a naked Stevie slumped against the wall on the ground.  Her skin was practically blue as the temperature in the room was cool.  Beside her appeared to be IV poles with various bags hanging from them and tubes as well.

 

It was all Bucky could to not scream out as he saw Stevie.  She looked dead from where he stood.  Brock ran over to her.  “Stevie?”  He spoke softly as he propped her up; she was boneless and would have fallen over if he did not support her.  He felt her neck and looked up at Bucky.  “She has a pulse…it’s weak but it’s there.”  He said with some relief in his voice.  He motioned over to Bucky to hold her up.  Brock removed his jacket and then took his long sleeve shirt off and placed it on Steve.  Luckily, it covered a majority of her.  He replaced his clothing.  He then picked her up and was happy Bucky didn’t protest.  He needed the Winter Soldier to cover them.  Because they had worked together before, the transition was seamless; although Bucky would love to forget his time with Hydra.  They spoke no words as they made their way back upstairs.  They were locating the entrance after Bucky radioed to the group that they had Steve.

 

“I think you have something that belongs to me.”  Pierce said as he stood in the way of their progress.  Bucky marveled at the young appearing Pierce as his anger grew.  

 

Pierce eyed his best soldier holding his Princess and standing next to the Winter Soldier.  “I’m so disappointed in you, Agent Rumlow:  aligning yourself with the enemy.  After all I’ve done for you and for so long.  Where would you have been without me?  All the _special_ training I gave you?”  He said with a smirk.

 

A shudder went through Brock which he tried to hide.  He forced himself to speak around the lump in his throat.  “You’re a monster.  I was too stupid and scared back then but I realize it now.”  Brock breath hitched as he cradled the still body close to him.

 

“How ungrateful of you, you little brat.”  Pierce sneered as his eyes narrowed.  “I’m not going to let you leave with my property.”

 

“I don’t think you have a choice, Pierce.”  Bucky said.

 

Alexander was starting to get angry.  His eyes narrowed as he began speaking.  “Longing…rusted…”

 

Bucky interrupted, “Yeah…those don’t work on me anymore, Asshole.”  He smiled back as he went towards a surprised Pierce and they started fighting hand to hand.  He strained to look behind him at Brock.  He shouted, “Go!!”  He fought valiantly with Pierce as he ensured the two were making their way to the QuinJet.

 

Pierce kicked Bucky away from him.  “You fucking Avengers…god damn pests.”  He went towards Bucky again.

 

“I’d stop right there if I were you.”  Tony appeared and was hovering in the air looking down at Pierce.  He lowered his suit to the ground and placed his faceplate up.  “Why did you do it?”

 

Pierce smirked, “Because I could.”  He chuckled evilly, showing no fear in the face of insurmountable odds.  “My Princess is perfect.  Nice and tight for me.  Her screams and tears fill me with such pleasure.”  Tony’s was vibrating with anger inside his suit as Pierce continued.  “She’ll never be the same.  All she is good for is a hole for Hydra to occupy.”

 

“Steve is my family and I’ll kill you for what you did.”  Tony responded.

 

Pierce shrugged his shoulders…he knew he would not get out alive at this point.  “Perhaps.  But all she will ever be is Hydra’s whore.”

 

Tony had enough and raised his gauntlet and fired on the highest setting.  Pierce exploded into a million pieces.  With one last look, Tony and Bucky exited the base and went to the QuinJet.

 

TBC…


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky reunite with Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Steve is very traumatized after the ordeal, especially whatever Pierce did prior to the rescue. So if Steve seems OOC, it is because of the torture of almost two years. Right now, Steve needs support and to feel safe. It will be a long recovery. I promise a happy ending and Steve will find the strength to be a survivor.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments. :-)

They brought Steve back to medical at the Tower quickly.  Tony had assembled SHIELD medical personnel to assemble at the Tower instead of the agency’s headquarters.  He wanted Stevie to truly be home.

 

Tony was so grateful for the technology that enabled the Qunijet to make the long journey home in an hour.  Doctors immediately took over to stabilize the unconscious Avenger.  Tony, Bruce and Bucky heard words like hypoglycemia, hypothermia, malnourished…Tony had to work really hard to contain his rage.  If he was left alone with Brock right now, he would beat him senseless as the only Hydra representative in their presence.  Before destroying the whole castle, Natasha and Jarvis downloaded all available files from Hydra’s hard drive that they could.  When they insured the proper materials were in their hands, Tony and weapons from the Quinjet reduced the structure to rubble. 

 

A few hours after arriving, the doctors informed them that Steve was wakening.  Tony and Bucky smiled widely and they looked to go be with Steve.

 

“Wait!”  Brock stood up from a bench. 

 

Tony looked at him, “I thought we took him to the cells by now.”  He said in a snarky tone as he looked upon the other Avengers.  “What do you want Rumlow?”

 

“I’d like to be the first one to see her.”

 

Tony laughed.  “Uh, how about I have Clint and Sam escort you to your nice cozy prison cell so we can get SHIELD to take you in the am?”

 

“Do what you want.  I swear.  But, as much as she wanted to come home, she was scared for you guys to see her like this.  Let me tell her you are here, so she can prepare herself.”

 

Bucky stepped up to him.  “I think we know what’s best for Steve.”

 

“I promise you, let me see her and then I’ll go quietly…”

 

Tony was tired of this guy, but he waved him on.

 

“Thank you.”  Brock said sincerely as he made his way over to her room.  Brock and Tony followed and stayed outside in an observation area.  She could not see them in this space.  Tony spoke quietly, “Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

“Give me audio to the room.  I don’t trust this guy.”

 

*

 

Brock stepped into her room, quietly.  Her color had improved but she was still incredibly pale.  She appeared so tiny inside the hospital bed.  She was hooked up to two IV’s and the heart monitor beeped to the beat of her heart.  He approached her bedside and pulled up a chair.  He grasped her little hand and at the touch, her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Hey.”  He said quietly.

 

As her awareness improved, she turned her head shakily towards him.  “Brock…”  She replied in a whisper.  “Came back…”

 

“I told you I would.  Didn’t I?”  He smiled.  “I promised.”  

 

She nodded weakly.  “You did.  You came back.”  Her voice sounded exhausted.  She began looking around the room and her breath quickened as she noticed the hospital setting. 

 

Brock understood her fear.  “Stevie…it’s okay.  We’re not there anymore.  You’re safe.  We’re not there.”

 

“Where?”

 

“We’re back at your Tower.  In New York.  You’re back home.”

 

It took a moment for the information to sink in.  “Home?”  She bit her lip.  “Promise?”  Her lip trembled.

 

*

 

Bucky and Tony stood there speechless as they listened to Steve’s distress.  They understood that he would sound different with the changes but…Steve sounded so scared and so small.  To reduce their beloved Captain to this state…what Steve must have gone through.  Guilt consumed them even though they used all their available resources to try to locate Steve.  But to be experimented upon, raped and tortured for so long…Tony grabbed Bucky’s hand as they continued to listen. 

 

*

 

“I promise.”  Brock reassured her.  “Barnes and Stark are waiting to see you.”

 

Steve panted heavily.  “They’re here?”  She blinked her eyes.  “Really?”  She said in disbelief.

 

“Of course.”  He answered her.  He tried to hide the concern in his eyes at the tone of her voice.  There was something off about her. 

 

“But…they saw me like this.”  A distressed look appeared upon her face. 

 

“Stevie, they don’t care what you look like, they are just happy to have you back.”  He nodded his head.  “Okay?”

 

“Okay.”  She looked down for a moment.  “Okay.”  She bit her lip again. 

 

“What is it, Stevie?”

 

There was real fear in her eyes.  “What if they’re disappointed in me?”

 

“No…they would never…why would you think that?”  He asked gently.

 

She didn’t speak for a time but finally replied in her raspy voice, “He said that I’d be of no use if they got me back.  That I’m nothing…that I was made just for Hydra…a girl to be used just for them.”  Her eyes teared as she said the words.

 

Brock leaned in and embraced her.  “He was wrong.  You don’t need to worry about him anymore.  You’re safe.  You’re back home.  Your Bucky and your Daddy are chomping at the bit to see you.  Okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Let me get them.”

 

“Okay.”  She nodded as she lay back, feeling so exhausted.  She let her eyes drift a bit.   

 

*

 

Brock walked back towards the two.  He could see that both men had tears in their eyes.  They must have been listening in.  Brock shook his head as he looked at the men.  “I don’t know what he did to step up his torture of her, but she’s seems different.”

 

“How?”  Bucky asked.

 

“Before…I mean she was scared, who wouldn’t be after all she had gone through.  After she became comfortable with me, we talked like two people.  But now?  She sounds so young.  I don’t know what that fucker did.”  Brock took a deep breath.  He wanted to beg them for a chance to still talk to her more, but he knew he was trading on borrowed time.  He had to pay his dues.   “Thank you for letting me see her.”

 

Tony nodded and the three of them made their way back to the large waiting area.  “Barton.  Wilson.  Please bring our prisoner to the holding cells.  I’ll contact SHIELD shortly.”  They flanked Brock and led him away.

 

*

 

Bucky and Tony walked quietly towards Steve.  They didn’t want to startle her.  They each took a seat by her bed.  Bucky gently used his flesh hand and placed it upon her arm.  “Stevie?”

 

Her eyes flickered open.  She let out a big breath and a smile as a few tears started to pour from her eyes.  “Bucky…”  She tried to sit up.  He helped her the rest of the way as he embraced her, mindful of the IV line.   

 

“Jesus, Stevie.”  Tears escaped the Winter Soldier’s eyes as he hugged the small body of his friend.  It brought him back to Brooklyn and the time before the war.  He held her tighter as Steve sobbed, so happy to see her Bucky.  She felt safe in his arms.  When they sat back, he pushed her long hair out of her face. 

 

She turned her head to see Tony.  “Dad…”  Tony smiled as it was his turn to embrace her.  He needed the solid proof that Steve was back.  She continued to cry and Tony couldn’t help his tears either.  Steve leaned back as she looked again at Bucky.

 

“Look what he did to me, Bucky.”

 

He smoothed down her hair as he held her hand.  “It’s okay, Stevie.  We’ll get through this.  I promise.  Just like we always have.”  He paused.  “Stevie, I need you to know that we NEVER stopped looking for you.  I don’t know what Pierce said to you, but we would have never given up.”

 

Tony grabbed her little hand.  “We are so sorry it took us so long to find you.”  He needed her to know this. 

 

“I missed you both so much…I just wanted to come home…” 

 

“You’re home now.   You’re safe.”  Tony reassured.

 

“I’m home…”  She responded absently as she yawned.  “I’m  tired.”  She struggled to lay back.  Tony helped her.  She grabbed his wrist frantically as she lay supine.  “Don’t leave.  You won’t leave, right?”

 

“We won’t ever leave you, kiddo.  We’ll be right here.”  Tony replied.

 

She had a small smile.  “Okay.”  She nodded.  “Okay…good.”  She slurred as she almost drifted to sleep.  She opened her eyes halfway and looked at Bucky.  “Where’s Brock?”

 

Bucky stumbled on his words slightly.  “He’s outside.”  Tony gave him a tight look. 

 

Stevie noticed their wordless exchange and struggled to sit up.  Tony adjusted her bed so her back was supported as she sat up.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Tony didn’t want to lie.  “Brock is in custody.”

 

“Why?”  She looked at both men with such innocent eyes.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky began slowly, “He’s Hydra.”

 

“We will turn him over to SHIELD in the morning.”  Tony added.

 

“You can’t.”  She was becoming distressed.  “Daddy…you can’t do that!”  Her large blue eyes bore into Tony’s soul.  “He’s the only one…”  She said as she looked down at her shaking hands.

 

“The only one what?’  Tony asked gently as his heart pounded away.

 

Fresh tears came from her eyes.  “He’s the only one that didn’t hurt me.  The only one…”  She sobbed.  “You can’t…no…no…”

 

“Okay, honey…”  Tony tried to calm her as the doctors returned due to her cardiac monitor going off.  Her heart rate had shot up.   “Shhh…it’s okay…”  He held her close, trying to soothe her.  “James…why don’t you go get Rumlow.”  Bucky looked at him and wanted to disagree, but they both knew they didn’t have a choice.  They did not want to add to Steve’s trauma when they just got her back. 

 

*

 

The doctors advised Tony that she needed to stay calm and too much stimulation would impede her recovery.  So he helped her lay back down and held her hand as they waited for the others to return.

 

Tony stood up when Bucky and Rumlow returned.  This seemed to please Steve as she surveyed the room.

 

She let out a deep breath as she relaxed.  “Thank you, Daddy.”  She smiled at Tony.

 

Bucky looked at her.  “You wanted us all here, Stevie?”

 

She nodded.  “'Cause when he comes for me, you can stop him.”

 

“Pierce?”  Tony asked.  Steve shuddered just hearing his name.  She nodded again.  “Stevie, I killed him when we came to get you.”

 

She gazed at the others.  “That’s right, Stevie.”  Bucky said.  “He used his repulsors and blew him to pieces.”

 

Her breathing hitched.  “Doesn’t matter.  He’ll still find a way.”  She did not believe them.  “He says I’m his Princess and that he’ll never let me go.”  She shook her head as her voice wavered.  “I don’t want to go back. I don’t…please…I can’t go back…I can’t…”

 

Tony stepped closer to her.  “Sweetheart,  I PROMISE that he’s dead.”

 

She shook her head again.  “No…No…Death isn’t final...  Me…Bucky…Fury…Pierce….he’ll find a way.  He’ll find me…he will…don’t let him…please don’t let him…”  Fat tears rolled down her face as she begged them.

 

Tony sat down on the bed.  “Okay.  We’ll stop him.  The three of us.  We won’t let him near you ever again.”  He held her trembling body.  Steve curled into his warmth as best as she could with the IV’s in her arms and monitor leads attached to her. 

 

His words seemed to placate Steve for the moment.  Tony realized Rome wasn’t built in one day.  She just woke up.  She needed time to adjust after all she had been through.  Steve deserved the right to feel safe and he was going to make sure she did.  He shared a look with Rumlow and Bucky and he knew they were all on the same page. 

 

TBC…


	11. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Stevie is home, recovery can begin. But it will not be that easy...

Stevie had been in medical ten days so far.  They had to work on slowly reintroducing regular meals to her.  Because of her cycles of starvation, even moderate amounts of food caused abdominal cramping and the doctors did not want to cause any more distress to her.  They started with a liquid diet and were slowly advancing her to more normal meals but it would take some time.

 

Yesterday, Tony had brought the most renowned doctor in New York for gender reassignment surgeries to consult on Steve.  He met with the doctor first and with his lawyers and requested a non disclosure agreement to be signed.  The physician insisted that with privacy laws, she was bound to not disclose anything, but when she realized the situation, she understood and complied.  She was horrified to learn the procedure had been performed against the will of the patient.  She explained to Tony and Natasha that those undergoing gender reassignment surgery, were subject to extensive psychological testing and counseling before the procedure. 

 

After Natasha promised she would be in the room for support, Stevie agreed to allow the doctor to examine her.  As she covered her face with her hands, she couldn’t help the tears that poured from her as Dr. Wagner performed her assessment.  Natasha whispered words of encouragement as she held her hand.

 

When the doctor completed her task, she wanted to meet with Stevie first to discuss her findings, but the traumatized former super soldier refused.  She gave permission for her to speak with Tony and Natasha. 

 

Dr. Wagner sat across from them.  She had a sympathetic look upon her face.  She took a deep breath.  “From a clinical standpoint, the surgery was well done.”  She paused.  “Stevie will need to restart dilatation of the vaginal area and taking hormone pills.  I will map out a strategy and schedule for you, along with providing the appropriate medications.  But the most important aspect for Stevie will be psychological support.  What Stevie has endured, I cannot even begin to imagine.  This will have a very long and difficult recovery and I believe will require a specialist who has dealt with victims of human trafficking and sexual slavery.  The psychologist whom I work with for my patients preoperatively and post operatively can provide support to Stevie as well.”  She shook her head.  “In my career, I have never encountered this, but I would like to do what I can to help.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”  Tony said, with emotion heavy in his voice. 

 

*

 

It took hours of talking and calming Steve for her to allow the resumption of her dilation.  She was hysterical at the beginning and required a sedative.  Natasha was by her side the entire time, whispering reassuring words to her.  All the men were removed from the room; their presence would serve to worsen the situation at the moment.  The nurse as gingerly as possible used the instrument according to the doctor’s instructions.  Steve cried the entire time.   After it was done, she curled into herself and drifted into a restless sleep. 

 

Over the next few days, the procedure became less painful, but Stevie was more withdrawn.  She dutifully took her pills and allowed the nurse to do what was required, but Steve barely talked.  When Tony, Bucky or Brock was around, they tried to engage her in conversation but to no avail.

 

They brought in a few counselors, each with their areas of expertise and her therapy began.  It was a slow moving process.

 

*

 

After three weeks in medical, Steve was released to the main area of the Tower.  Tony was not sure if they should place Steve back in her old room, so he chose a new one.  It was a floor below the Penthouse and he placed Brock in a room next to hers. If Steve realized she was in another room, she said nothing.  They could only watch as her little body walked slowly around, surveying the space.  It was nearing bedtime.  Tony pointed out the clothes Natasha had procured for her.  He showed her the fully stocked fridge and other supplies in her space.  He wasn’t sure if he should leave her alone but she appeared tired.  He embraced her and told her he’d see her in the morning. 

 

“I’m right above with James, Stevie.  Okay?  Brock is right next door.”  Tony still wasn’t sure about Brock, but his presence seemed to be a support for Steve, so the group dealt with it.

 

“Okay.”  She said quietly as she stared out the large window in the bedroom.

 

“We will see you in the morning.”  Tony tried to smile as he walked out, feeling he was making a mistake leaving her alone.  He just wasn’t sure what the right move was.

 

Steve stood alone.  The quiet surrounding her was so foreign.  She felt miniscule in the large space.  She was not sure how long she stood there before making her way to the drawer in the room.  She removed clothes that appeared to be for sleeping.  Almost on auto-pilot she changed.  She walked towards the bed and stared at the queen sized piece of furniture.  Her breath hitched as her eyes watered.  She closed her eyes as images popped through her head of Pierce raping her.  Silent tears rolled down her face.  She shook her head as she grabbed the ornate comforter from the bed.  She backed away as she made her way to the corner and slid down.  She was facing the room and could see if anyone came in. She trembled as she burrowed herself inside the fluffy comforter.  She stayed awake for hours as her heart pounded.  Finally, exhaustion overtook her as she fell asleep.

 

TBC…

 


	12. Brock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I will finish the fic eventually :-) I hope people are still interested in the fic. I love comments and kudos. Thanks!
> 
> Warnings: Stevie is referred to as a she in this portion of the fic. As always, there are potential triggers in this fic. Please read the tags.

In the morning, Tony and Bucky found Steve huddled in the corner.  She had dark circles under her eyes indicating she clearly had not slept well.

 

“Sweetheart, you can’t be comfortable on the floor.”

 

Stevie was distressed as she looked at Iron Man.  “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  She said with fear in her voice.  At first, they were confused to why she was apologizing, but eventually, the smell of urine wafted towards them.

 

“I’m so sorry, Stevie.  Did you not remember where the bathroom was?  That’s my fault, sweetheart.  Don’t you worry.”

 

She breathed heavily trying to calm herself.  “C-Can I go?”

 

“Go where, Stevie?”  Bucky asked.

 

“To the bathroom.”

 

“Of course, honey.”  Tony replied, trying to keep his voice even.  “You don’t have to ask us.  This is your home too.”

 

She sniffed.  “He made me ask.”  She whispered.  “A-And you weren’t here…”

 

He leaned over and gently grasped her face.  “Stevie…He was a horrible, horrible person.  He was wrong.  He was a sick man and I’m so sorry he did all this to you.”  He swallowed heavily.  “You do not have to ask me when you need to use the bathroom.  Anytime you feel the need, go ahead and go.  If you want to tell me first…or Bucky or Natasha, that’s alright too.  Whatever you need, okay?”  She nodded.  “Would like me to get Tasha, to help you clean up?”  She nodded again and then looked down.

 

*

 

After a few days of acclimating to her space, Stevie’s intense therapy began.  She met with the specialists that dealt with human trafficking victims and also those professionals associated with the gender reassignment physician.  It was exhausting, but they could all only pray that Stevie could persevere and emerge through the darkness.

 

*

 

Brock did his best to steer clear from most of the Avengers.  They obviously did not care for him, but since Stevie wanted him around they had to tolerate him.  He doesn’t blame them really.  He did find himself a bit envious of their bond though.  He had never experienced the camaraderie that these hero’s demonstrate.  He was happy he could be a support for Stevie and was fortunate he wasn’t rotting in prison.

 

*

 

During the third week of Stevie’s therapy, Tony and Fury took advantage of the time she was with her counselors to interrogate Brock in front of all the Avengers.  Part of his agreement was to provide a firsthand account into Hydra operations.  For the last four days, he divulged information on Hydra bases, hierarchy, and weapons systems.  Frankly, he was exhausted at this point.  He was glad that he was just about done.

 

“Great.”  Tony said as he settled some papers.  “Next topic.”  He paused.  “Recruitment.”

 

Brock took a deep breath before he began.  “Hydra tends to target dishonorably discharged military veterans.  Mercs for hire.  Disenfranchised people.  People like that.”

 

“And what about you?”  Bucky asked as his eyes narrowed.  “How did you get involved with Hydra?”

 

Brock paused, hoping they did not see him shift uncomfortably.  “I wasn’t in the military.”

 

“How old were you when you joined?”  Bucky continued.

 

Brock cleared his throat.  “Eighteen.”

 

Clint laughed.  “So is there some sort of Hitler/Hydra youth camps that you attended?  Your parents must be so proud.”

 

Brock clenched his mouth.  “I don’t have parents.”

 

“Probably a good thing.”  Clint smirked at him.

 

“Your story, Brock.”  Tony steered the conversation back.

 

“What does it matter?”  Brock voice shook slightly.

 

“Because part of the condition of your release is to provide any and all information that is relevant.”

 

Brock looked down slightly.  “I was in and out of juvenile hall since the age of 14 y/o.”

 

“Shocking.”  Clint again chimed in.  Sam placed his hand on Clint’s arm to silence him.

 

“My mother’s boyfriends were always beating on me, so I ran away.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “I’d steal stuff…like food and electronics sometimes because at least in juvie you can get three squares and a bed.”  He looked down because he didn’t want to see their response.  He figured they would think he’d deserved to be out on the streets.

 

“How did Hydra get involved?”

 

“When I was about to turn eighteen, a lawyer came and told me I’d have to go to adult prison for my crimes.”

 

“That’s not true, Brock.”  Bruce chimed in.  “For your type of crimes, they should have released you and expunged your record.”

 

“Well I didn’t know that at the time, did I?”  His voice shook as he became defensive.  It was the first time they saw emotion from the stoic man.  “So a man in a suit came to me and asked me if I wanted to make my record go away and join a group that can shape the world.  He said I’d have a place to live, food, clothes.”  He shrugged.

 

“How many kids did they do that to?”  Sam asked.

 

He shrugged, still not making eye contact with the Avengers.  “Don’t know.”

 

“That was Pierce?”  Bucky asked.

 

“Yeah.”  His voice was quiet.

 

Bucky continued.  “Right before we fought him, he asked where you would have been without him.  All that special training he gave you?  What did he mean by that?”

 

Brock kept his head down as he started breathing heavily. 

 

“Rumlow…answer the question.”  Fury chimed in.

 

He shook his head, slowly, not wanting to respond.

 

It took some time but the first to understand was Sam.  “He touched you.”  He said quietly.  Brock turned his head away but not before Sam could see the wetness of his eyes.  Understanding people and body language through his years of counseling, he continued gently.  “He didn’t give you a choice.”

 

Brock gasped and looked up trying to fight his emotions.  “I didn’t have anywhere to go.  And…I was an adult.  That’s what he said.  It wasn’t wrong ...” He paused.  “Order comes through pain.  Order…c-comes through p-pain.”  He whispered as he stared at his hands.  He suddenly became aware that his biggest secret had emerged…information that his enemies would exploit.  He knew he had to get away.  He jumped up in his seat and took off.  He ran to the elevator and stood in there for a moment.  He was tempted to press down, but he couldn’t abandon Stevie.  He reluctantly pressed up and returned to his room.  He made it to his bedroom before he collapsed to his knees.  For the first time in years, he cried.

*

 

“Fuck.”  Clint said as the people in the room appeared sat in silence.

 

Sam again spoke.  “It makes sense that he ruled through fear and made him dependent at the same time.”

 

“That’s why it was important for him to help Stevie.”  Bucky added.  “It happened to him.  Obviously not as extreme, but still.”

 

“For him to rise against his abuser takes a lot of strength.”  Sam said. 

 

Clint was quiet for a time.  Guilt coursed through him at his harsh words spoken earlier.  He wanted to call bullshit, but he knew at this point, Brock had no reason to lie.  “We’ve got to give him a chance.  Most of us in this room have sins to atone for…as does he.  He probably more than most.”  He said quietly.  “But he helped Stevie…he may need help too.”  He stood up and looked to Sam.  The two of them walked out together and headed for Brock’s room.  Instead of knocking, they asked Jarvis to let them in.  They followed the heart wrenching sounds of Brock to see him on his knees next to his bed.  His arms were wrapped around his trim body.  He was shaking.  The two men didn’t even think he realized he was no longer alone.  They gently grasped him by the arms and pulled him up.  For a moment, Brock panicked.  “I’m sorry!  Please…I’m sorry!” 

 

“It’s okay, Brock.”  Sam replied in a calm tone.  They sat on the bed and Sam gathered the younger man in his arms.  Brock began to cry harder.  Besides the few times he held Stevie, Brock had never been hugged in his life.  He was stiff at first, but the warmth of Sam and his bigger body was soothing to him.  Clint began rubbing his back and suddenly, he relaxed into the embrace.  It was the best feeling in the world.  He was not sure how long they sat there, but Brock allowed his eyes to flutter closed and he drifted to sleep.

 

*

 

When he woke, he realized he was lying in bed.  The sun was setting.  He shot up in bed, for a moment not sure where he was.  Panicked eyes looked around. 

 

“Brock.  It’s okay.”  Sam and Clint walked in from where they sat in the family room area.

 

The former Hydra operative panted heavily as he willed his heart to calm down.  He looked down embarrassed that they had seen him look so vulnerable.  He stood from the bed and almost lost his footing, causing Clint to step towards him, but Brock flinched back from him.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you.”  Clint responded.

 

“Why would you.  Not after finding out how weak I am.”

 

“Brock, you were just a kid.  They manipulated you to join Hydra.”  Sam replied.  He watched as Brock sat down heavily on the bed.

 

His lips trembled as he shook his head.  He didn’t move when both men sat down on either side of him.  They gave him space though.  “I tried to say no…that I didn’t want it when he...It really hurt…But he said I wanted it…’cause sometimes…I came.”  A tear escaped from his eye. 

 

“Brock, when men get stimulated like that, it’s your body’s response.  It doesn’t mean you wanted it.”  Sam added.

 

“But sometimes he treated me different.  I got more food.  I didn’t want to go to prison.  I didn’t want to go back to the streets.”  He shook his head again as he swiped roughly at his eyes. 

 

“How long did he continue?”  Clint asked.

 

“’Til I was twenty six.”  His voice shook.  “I was grateful for the scars I got from missions.  I don’t think he wanted me like that anymore.”

 

“How old are you now?”

 

“Thirty.”  He answered quietly.  Sam sat amazed at the fact.  He and Clint were over ten years older than him.

 

“I’m sorry.”  The younger man added.

 

“What are you sorry about Brock?”  Sam asked.

 

“What I did for Hydra.  I can never make up for any of it.”

 

Clint looked at him.  “Maybe…maybe not.  But you can try.  You did good with Stevie.  If it wasn’t for you, we would have never had information to save her.  You did really good.”  He noticed the small smile the younger man had.

 

“And…thanks for earlier.  The hug and all.”  He tried to smile.  “I…um…never been hugged before.  So, thanks.”  He tried to hid his blush.

 

Sam chuckled lightly.  “It’s okay.”  He gathered him in his arms again.  He understood the power of a really good hug.

 

TBC…


End file.
